


Q is for Qunari

by chileancarmenere



Series: Alistair Alphabet [17]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere





	Q is for Qunari

“Draw your weapon!”

At first, Alistair is sure that Sten is barking at someone else. Then he realizes that everyone is looking at him. “What?”

“Draw your weapon, I said.” Sten is experimentally twirling his sword, making sure that the balance is perfect.

“Just because you got your sword back doesn’t mean I have to spar with you.” Alistair turns back to polishing his splint mail, just as the giant blade of Asala swings down with a hiss and buries itself between his feet. Alistair jerks back. “Are you crazy?”

Sten’s violet eyes are implacable. “How do you expect anyone else to trust you if you do not prove what you are capable of? Draw your weapon.”

Alistair can’t help but look to Kaillian. The elven Warden is sitting beside the fire, hand over her mouth, giggling. Traitor. “You aren’t seriously letting him do this, are you?”

She waves at him. “Go on. He’s right. But Sten…” her tone suddenly becomes severe. “If you hurt him, I’ll hurt you back.”

Sten nods at her. “I will not permanently injure him, _kadan_.”

Alistair growls. “I can’t believe you’re taking his side.” He hastily buckles on his breastplate, but leaves his helmet and greaves aside. If Sten has promised not to hurt him, he won’t hurt him. He hopes, anyway.

Sten strides towards him, Asala held loosely before him. Alistair takes a few quick steps backwards, gauging his opponent. As Sten swings Asala up and down upon him, Alistair leaps out to the side, bringing his blade in a sweeping arc at Sten’s knees. Even though Sten might be able to crush his skull with one hit, Alistair is faster. The qunari manages to twist his sword down to knock aside his blow, and they begin sparring in earnest, their swords a blur of motion.

Alistair is soon wet with sweat and his breath comes in quick short gulps. Sten is far faster and stronger than Alistair had ever thought him, and he fights alongside him often enough. The qunari has the same unshakeable determination to win a fight as he does, and unlike other opponents, he does not show fear or uncertainty when he fights, which Alistair might have been able to exploit.

Eventually, Alistair is so exhausted that he makes a misstep. As he sidesteps Sten in an attempt to flank him, his boot catches on a loose rock and he stumbles. Sten is on him in a moment, knocking his sword aside with Asala. With seconds before Sten puts Asala to his throat, Alistair improvises. He throws himself _towards_ Sten, at such close range that the greatsword is useless, and rams his knee into Sten’s stomach. Sten bends over, gasping, and Alistair cracks him hard over the back of the head with his elbow, twisting around as the qunari goes down to kneel on his neck.

“I win,” Alistair gasps breathlessly, wishing that he sounded a little more like a triumphant victor.

Sten growls, and for a second, Alistair is really scared of him, but then he feels Sten nod. “You do win. You are a worthy opponent. You might even be _basalit-an_ after all.”

“I might even be…is that good?” Alistair echoes. Morrigan smirks at him. “Careful, Sten, where you bestow praise. It might go to his empty head.”

Alistair ignores her, instead offering Sten his hand to help him up. Sten brushes himself down. “This has been a good fight. A good training exercise. We should do this every evening.”

Kaillian laughs at the look of panic on Alistair’s face.


End file.
